


Une Saint Valentin à quatre

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Max is a lucky man, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Humor, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Avec la complicité de Pierre et Caterina, Dilara fait une surprise à Max pour la Saint Valentin.
Relationships: Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Caterina Masetti Zannini, Pierre Gasly/Caterina Masetti Zannini/Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Une Saint Valentin à quatre

Max ne s'attendait à rien de particulier pour la Saint Valentin. Dilara lui avait dit souhaiter rester à la maison, la jeune femme préférant le cadre intimiste de son appartement à celui bruyant de tout autre endroit. Max avait accepté, au final cela lui convenait parfaitement de rester à la maison, il voyageait suffisamment comme cela pour le boulot. Mieux, il n'aurait vraiment rien à faire, Dilara ayant promis de s'occuper des repas et de tout le reste. Max n'aurait qu'à lui trouver un cadeau, des fleurs et des chocolats et tout cela serait parfait.

Ce que Max ne savait pas, c'était que Dilara lui avait prévu une surprise pour la Saint Valentin. Le jour J, à neuf heures et deux minutes, alors que Max et Dilara venaient de s'offrir fleurs et chocolats et de terminer leur petit déjeuner, on toqua trois coups à la porte. Max fut interloqué, se demandant qui pouvait venir les déranger le jour de la Saint Valentin. Non, ce n'est tout de même pas mon père, pensa Max en lançant un regard inquiet à Dilara. Sa petite amie sourit en haussant les épaules, ne dit rien. Max fronça les sourcils, alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Pierre et Caterina dans le couloir. Rayonnants, avec chacun une petite valise bleue et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Pierre avec un - non deux - bouquets de fleurs. Max eut un mouvement de recul, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans pour autant que le moindre son n'en sorte.

-Salut, lança joyeusement Pierre en entrant.

-On arrive avec un peu d'avance, dit Caterina en suivant son petit ami, mais nous avons finalement pris l'hélicoptère !

-Ca ne fait rien, répondit Dilara en venant à leur rencontre, je suis si contente de vous voir ! Max, ne reste pas là la bouche ouverte, tu vas manger les mouches !

Max secoua la tête et ferma la bouche. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pendant que Pierre puis Caterina faisaient la bise à Dilara. D'un geste distrait Max referma la porte, regarda les intrus avec incompréhension.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, souffla Max.

-C'est moi qui les ai invités, répondit fièrement Dilara. Bonne Saint Valentin, mon amour.

Max fixa Dilara d'un visage surpris, perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser - il n'arrivait pas à penser.

-Tu es trop mignon avec ta tête d'ahuri, susurra Pierre en se rapprochant de Max pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser réveilla Max. Son esprit retrouva sa capacité de réflexion, il tendit la joue gauche à Caterina quand cette dernière s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Max était toujours quelque peu embrassé mais sourit, heureux que Pierre et Caterina soient là. Il regarda Dilara, qui lui sourit longuement.

-Ca te fait plaisir, demanda Dilara.

-Oui... Oui bien sûr, se reprit Max. Mais putain quelle surprise ! Tu me disais vouloir passer une journée tranquille et toi Pierre, tu m'assurais que vous passeriez la Saint Valentin en Italie ! Vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de moi !

-C'est le principe d'une surprise, répondit Pierre avec un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter en tendant les bouquets, de notre part à tous les deux.

Pierre donna le premier bouquet à Dilara et le second à Max.

-Oh merci, il ne fallait pas, s'exclama Dilara.

Max regarda son bouquet. Avec celui offert par Dilara, cela lui en faisait deux, on ne lui offrait déjà pas souvent des fleurs, mais deux bouquets en une journée, c'était une première.

-C'est la moindre des choses, assura Caterina.

-Et chut, murmura Pierre avec malice, ne le dites pas à nos hôtes mais nous avons aussi des chocolats.

-Des chocolats, répéta Max à haute voix.

-Max, c'était un secret, roh !

-Ah merde, désolé !

Les filles et Pierre éclatèrent de rire, Max les rejoignit de bon cœur.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, on va mettre ça dans l'eau on revient, dit Dilara en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Max accompagna Dilara, ils cherchèrent des récipients adéquats pour mettre les bouquets - Max n'avait qu'un seul vase et celui-ci était occupé par le bouquet de Dilara. Max fixa malicieusement Dilara tout en ouvrant les placards. Dilara sourit innocemment.

-Dila...

-Tu aurais vu ta tête quand Pierre t'as donné le bouquet, susurra Dilara, trop mignon !

Max rougit, donna un coup de bouquet sur la tête de Dilara.

-N'importe quoi, souffla Max en prenant un récipient au hasard dans le placard.

-Hé Max, lança Pierre, qu'est ce que tu fais à mon pauvre bouquet !?

-Et à Dilara, compléta Caterina.

-Rien, se défendit Max.

-On rigole, assura joyeusement Dilara en donnant une tape affective sur la joue de Max.

Max trouva finalement des bocaux en verre suffisamment hauts qu'il remplit d'eau, Dilara et lui y mirent les bouquets. Les vases improvisés furent déposés sur la table après que l'extérieur eut été essuyé. Quatre bouquets, pour quatre valentin(e)s. Max se frotta la nuque en songeant à ce qu'impliquait cette journée qu'ils allaient passer tous les quatre. Cette nuit qu'ils passeraient tous les quatre ? Pierre l'avait embrassé en arrivant, ce n'était donc pas un double rendez-vous de Saint Valentin qu'ils allaient vivre, mais bel et bien plus et Max se demandait comment finirait la journée.

-On a prévu tout un programme, dit Caterina à Max. Balades, activités, restaurants...

-Hum ok, je vous suis, approuva distraitement Max.

-C'est parti alors, sourit Pierre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les quatre pour une mémorable Saint Valentin.

La journée débuta par une balade le long de la méditerranée. En surplomb de son scintillant éclat, ils traversèrent gaiement la ville, croisant uniquement ou presque des couples en quête de souvenirs inoubliables. La météo était au beau fixe, ciel azur et vent raisonnable, il n'y avait qu'un petit nuage à l'horizon prenant la forme d'un dragon crachant des flammes - à moins que ce ne soit un sauteur à ski en chute libre sur le tremplin. Max tenait la main de Dilara et Pierre celle de Caterina, vus de l'extérieur ils paraissaient être deux couples célébrant ensemble la fête des amoureux, bien qu'en y regardant plus attentivement on pouvait voir que Max et Pierre n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre et échangeaient des regards aguicheurs. La situation au début embarrassante finit par plaire à Max, qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus que de fêter la Saint Valentin avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, sa petite amie et son amant. C'était parfait, et tous les quatre semblaient s'amuser de ce petit jeu.

À midi, ils déjeunèrent au petit restaurant italien que Max aimait bien, l'établissement chic et coûteux serait pour ce soir. Ils prirent des pâtes, façon bolognaise ou carbonara, du tiramisu en dessert, le repas fut très bon. Pierre régla l'addition, ils retournèrent sous le grand bleu, le dragon/sauteur à ski s'en était allé. Leur promenade les mena jusqu'au musée océanographique. À choisir Max n'aurait en premier lieu pas opté pour celui-ci, s'y résout de bon cœur face à l'enthousiasme des autres. Ils eurent un peu d'attente à la caisse, avant eux des couples, des personnes âgées et quelques familles, Caterina paya les entrées et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il y avait un peu de monde, pas trop non plus, on pouvait circuler à sa guise devant les différentes vitres. À l'intérieur des aquariums les poissons semblaient bien éveillés, ils s'agitaient dans leurs espaces, nageaient droit ou en rond, zigzaguaient et ondulaient en se croisant les uns les autres. Certains étaient mignons, d'autres rigolos, d'autres encore majestueux ou laids, mais tous semblaient s'amuser de voir défiler autant de visiteurs devant eux. C'était une drôle de curiosité aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les poissons.

Max se crispa devant le grand aquarium où se trouvaient les requins. Au début tapis au sol, les requins se mirent à virevolter devant lui, comme s'ils sentaient sa peur malgré la présence de la vitre et se préparaient à le chasser. Max tenta de faire bonne figure, resta devant le spectacle effectué par les requins, écouta les commentaires amusés d'un jeune couple à côté de lui. L'homme puis la femme lui adressèrent un sourire poli, Max sourit en retour, le couple continua d'admirer les bêtes. Max garda ses mains collées à ses cuisses et continua à bouger nerveusement ses doigts, une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa nuque. Pierre le rejoignit, avec un peu de force prit sa main gauche et la serra dans la sienne. Max se tourna vers lui, fixa les yeux bleus de Pierre quelques instants. Ces yeux félins qui le regardaient avec tendresse, éclairés par les lumières tamisées de l'aquarium. Max aurait dû lâcher sa main, ils étaient dans un lieu public après tout, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Non pas parce que Pierre apaisait ainsi sa peur, mais parce que Max aimait tout simplement que Pierre lui tienne la main. Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus que sexfriends, plus qu'amants. Est-ce que Dilara l'avait compris, était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait organisé cette journée ? Max se refusait en tout cas à nommer ses sentiments.

Ils avaient pris de nombreuses photos des poissons et autres coraux. Quand ils quittèrent le musée le ciel commençait à se colorer en rose et violet, des nuages pourpres accompagnaient le soleil dans sa descente vers la méditerranée. Ils prirent le bus jusqu'au port, la prochaine étape de leur journée était la patinoire. Max paya l'entrée et prit les tickets pour la location des patins, ils s'équipèrent et pénétrèrent sur la glace. Une ou deux personnes solitaires se perdaient parmi les couples, tous tournaient en rond en se tenant par la main et en riant. Max et Dilara, Pierre et Caterina ne firent pas exception, ils s'ajoutèrent à la ronde et en adoptèrent le train train, même si Max et Pierre auraient voulu se lancer dans un défi de vitesse. Ils s'amusaient, par moment gagnaient le centre de la glace pour faire quelques pirouettes, ou échanger de partenaire. Max fit quelques tours avec Caterina et Pierre avec Dilara, puis les deux filles partirent ensemble laissant les garçons entre eux. Max hésita à prendre la main tendue de Pierre.

-C'est bon Max, souffla Pierre, tout le monde s'en fout de ce que font les autres.

Les dernières lueurs du jour s'écrasaient à l'horizon. Max prit la main de Pierre qui les ramena dans la ronde. Au gré qu'ils dépassaient et repassaient les autres couples de patineurs, quelques uns les regardèrent avec amusement, sans aucun jugement, chacun étant absorbé par son propre moment. Caterina et Dilara les rattrapèrent, leur rentrèrent dedans en rigolant. Les couples se mélangèrent à nouveau, Max retrouva Dilara et Pierre revint avec Caterina. Trois ou quatre derniers tours, il faisait désormais nuit noire, le joyeux quatuor fit quelques selfies, rendit les patins puis quitta la patinoire.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement pour se changer. Ce soir ils allaient dîner dans le restaurant de l'un des plus grands hôtels de la principauté, aussi ils se devaient d'être présentables. Les filles s'isolèrent dans la salle de bain avec robes et maquillages, Max et Pierre prirent le temps de s'asseoir au salon avant d'aller eux aussi se préparer.

-Dilara a vraiment eut une idée géniale, dit Max en soupirant d'aise.

-Oui, on passe une super journée, approuva Pierre.

Max se tourna vers Pierre, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Pierre le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-En quel honneur ?

-Pour m'avoir évité d'être ridicule face aux requins, dit Max à voix basse.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla Pierre en posant brièvement sa main sur la cuisse de Max. Tu aurais fait pareil si nous nous étions retrouvés devant des reptiles sans pattes !

Max sourit doucement. Par reptiles sans pattes, Pierre voulait dire serpents - Pierre en avait une peur bleue. Max laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de Pierre. La question de la suite des événements était restée dans un coin de sa tête toute la journée, Max ayant préféré attendre afin de l'aborder avec Pierre en premier lieu.

-C'est quoi le programme de cette nuit, demanda Max. On fait chambre à part, ou... ?

-Pour dormir oui, murmura Pierre, mais avant de dormir on peut se retrouver tous les deux, ou tous les quatre... Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Les filles sont d'accord pour l'un ou pour l'autre, elles en ont discuté quand elles s'occupaient des préparatifs.

-J'en dis que je n'ai jamais fait de partouze !

-Moi non plus !

Max regarda Pierre avec étonnement.

-Quoi, tiqua Pierre en fronçant les sourcils. Tu pensais que j'en avais déjà fait ?

-Oui, assura Max. Les français sont libertins c'est bien connu.

-Oh le cliché, s'indigna Pierre. Et les néerlandais sont tous radins !

-Radins, s'indigna Max à son tour, non on gère notre argent intelligemment c'est tout ! Grévistes !

-Assertifs !

Ils se fixèrent d'un œil méchant avant de se mettre à rire simultanément et à se taquiner de petits coups et de chatouilles. Caterina et Dilara réapparurent, élégamment habillées et maquillées, elles fixèrent les garçons avec amusement poings posés sur les hanches.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêts, demanda Caterina sur le ton de la rhétorique.

-Et après c'est eux qui disent que nous mettons trois heures à la salle de bain, lui répondit Dilara.

-Nous attendions justement la salle de bain, dédaigna Max en se levant d'un bond.

-Tout à fait, se joignit Pierre en se mettant sur ses jambes. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

-Hum, souffla Caterina, vous deux qui vous changez dans la même pièce, ça finira assurément avec les mains dans le boxer de l'autre !

Max et Pierre échangèrent un regard gentiment choqué en gloussant.

-Non pas obligatoirement, contredit Pierre.

-Et vous deux, continua Max, vous avez été bien longues, vous vous êtes mis des doigts ou quoi !

-Max enfin, apostropha Dilara en poussant Max. Bien sûr que non !

-Dilara et moi sommes capables de tenir jusqu'à ce soir, dit Caterina en secouant doucement la tête.

-Nous aussi, reprit Max. Aucune main n'ira dans aucun sous-vêtement n'est-ce pas Pierre ?

-Oui, je vais juste te faire t'agenouiller devant moi, répondit Pierre en se léchant les lèvres.

-Alors là tu rêves ! On se change, on se peigne - enfin je me peigne parce que toi tu ne te coiffes jamais ! - et on y va !

Max fila récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre, Pierre prit les siennes dans sa valise, ils se retrouvèrent à la salle de bain. Ils se changèrent, se chamaillèrent pour avoir la place centrale face au miroir, Max passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, Pierre se contenta lui d'un petit coup de main glissé dans les siens. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes, Caterina et Dilara prirent leurs sacs et ils partirent pour le restaurant.

Comme ils s'y attendaient la salle était pleine. La table pour quatre réservée au nom de Verstappen se perdait au milieu des autres pour deux et les couples y dînant, on les conduisit à elle et sa sobre mais classe décoration. Max et Caterina prirent place d'un côté, Pierre et Dilara de l'autre, chacun en face de son/sa petit/e ami/e officiel(le). On leur apporta du champagne en guise d'introduction, Max laissa Pierre se charger de la dégustation. Pierre approuva le choix du caviste, ce dernier remplit délicatement leurs verres avant de se retirer. Les lustres en cristal éclairaient la grande salle avec douceur mais clarté, les visages de Caterina et Dilara scintillaient subtilement.

-Il n'y a vraiment que des couples, interrogea Dilara en jetant un coup d'œil discret dans la salle.

-Non j'ai repéré deux autres tables pour quatre, dit Pierre en levant légèrement sa coupe vers sa gauche. La première avec deux couples, l'un jeune et l'autre vieux surement les parents avec fille et gendre, la seconde certainement un double date. Ce qu'on paraît nous aussi.

Pierre porta son verre à ses lèvres. Sous la table et la longue nappe blanche, son pied vint effleurer la cheville de Max qui eut un frisson en accrochant un instant le regard de Pierre.

-Vous prenez le menu terre ou mer, demanda Pierre après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Mer, répondit Caterina en souriant.

-Moi aussi, dit Dilara.

-Hum, soupira Max en donnant un petit coup à la cheville de Pierre avec son pied, terre pour moi.

-Tu seras le seul à prendre terre dans ce cas, termina Pierre avant de sourire.

-Ça me convient très bien. Les fruits de mer, non merci !

-Tu n'aimes pas cela, interrogea Caterina.

-Beurk non, dit Max en grimaçant, j'ai horreur des fruits de mer ! Tu ne m'en feras pas manger même sous la torture.

Max remonta son pied le long de la jambe de Pierre. Pierre frissonna, lança à Max un regard entendu.

-Max est très difficile au niveau alimentaire, soupira Dilara en appuyant ses coudes sur la table et ses mains sur sa mâchoire. Mais bon, il se fait lui-même la cuisine alors ça va !

-Pas comme Pierre alors, rit Caterina. Il ne sait rien cuisiner !

-Tu exagères, riposta Pierre, je sais quand même faire quelques plats ! C'est juste que je préfère la bonne cuisine de ma mère.

-C'est vrai que ta mère cuisine très bien, approuva Caterina. La bonne excuse !

-N'est ce pas ? Vous m'excusez, je dois aller au toilette, informa Pierre en reculant sa chaise sans un bruit.

-Moi aussi, continua Max en imitant le geste de Pierre.

-On commande les menus si le serveur revient, soumit Dilara.

-Oui merci, affirma Max.

Max et Pierre se levèrent, demandèrent où se trouvaient les commodités. Le serveur avec sa chemise blanche et son veston noir en tweed leur indiqua un couloir au fond de la salle, au bout duquel se trouvait sur la droite la porte d'entrée des toilettes pour messieurs.

Caterina et Dilara échangèrent un regard.

-Suspect non, souffla Caterina.

-Plutôt oui, consentit sans mal Dilara.

Caterina tourna son poignet afin que son regard puisse accéder au cadran de sa montre.

-Voyons voir combien de temps vont-ils s'absenter, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, ils vont oser tu crois, murmura Dilara après s'être avancée vers Caterina.

-Ils l'ont déjà fait si tu veux mon avis, répondit Caterina d'une voix extrêmement basse. Officiellement je ne t'ai rien dis, mais Pierre adore faire ça dans les lieux publics...

-Oh je vois... Je comprends d'où vient le récent intérêt de Max pour les endroits risqués !

Elles se retinrent de rire, terminèrent leurs coupes.

-En tout cas, reprit Dilara, depuis le début de leur liaison Max est beaucoup plus détendu et moins en conflit avec lui-même. Je te remercie encore de permettre à Pierre d'être présent pour lui.

-Bah, de toute façon je savais à quoi m'en tenir dès le début de notre relation, répondit Caterina, Pierre m'a dit à notre premier rendez-vous qu'il aimait coucher avec des hommes et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer... Ça ne me dérange pas du moment que je sais qu'il tient à moi. Puis, on est tous les deux heureux comme ça et c'est pareil pour vous, alors où serait le problème ? Au moins, ils se tiennent compagnie quand ils sont à l'autre bout du monde.

-Je suis d'accord.

Caterina sourit.

-Ils ont de la chance de nous avoir, ces deux idiots !

-Ha ha, oui ! En parlant d'eux, ajouta Dilara en voyant Max et Pierre revenir, les revoilà.

-Déjà, s'étonna Caterina en regardant sa montre. Trois minutes quarante-cinq... Ou ils ont fait très vite, ou ils allaient vraiment faire pipi !

-On va bien voir.

Les garçons reprirent place sous les regards suspicieux des filles qui observèrent leurs visages. Tous deux affichaient une expression autant amusée qu'interrogative d'être ainsi épiés, la commissure des lèvres relevée et les sourcils froncés, ils avaient le teint légèrement rosé, les lèvres d'un rose plus vif et les yeux quelque peu plus brillants que toute à l'heure.

-Quoi, questionna Max.

-Rien, assura Caterina.

-Vous avez commandé, demanda Pierre.

-Non pas encore, répondit Dilara.

Dilara remarqua que les lèvres de Max étaient davantage irritées que ne l'étaient celles de Pierre, ce que Caterina vit également. Elles en conclurent ce qu'il était logique d'en conclure.

-Tu as commencé le repas sans nous, dit Caterina avec un sourire en coin en donnant un coup d'épaule à Max alors qu'un serveur remplissait leurs coupes de champagne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Max.

-Allons bon !

Max rougit en jetant un coup d'œil au serveur qui avait certainement entendu leur échange. Caterina et Dilara échangèrent un regard en souriant, sous la table Pierre effleura la jambe de Caterina qui arrêta là son chambrage. La commande fut passée.

-On s'est juste embrassé, assura Max quand le serveur fut suffisamment éloigné.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, souffla Caterina.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Max, ne croyant vraisemblablement pas ses paroles.

-Je t'assure, dit Max avant de poursuivre à voix basse, si mes lèvres sont rouges c'est parce que cet idiot s'est amusé à me les mordre !

Caterina porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, fixa Pierre qui lui adressa un rapide haussement de sourcils.

-C'est bon je te crois, clôtura Caterina.

-Ah quand même merci !

On leur servi le menu spécial Saint Valentin, un dans sa version terre et trois dans sa version mer. Un menu aux saveurs inspirées par Cupidon, des touches acidulées et épicées, des notes aphrodisiaques sous forme de safran ou de gingembre, de la viande ou du poisson et des crustacés de qualité sublimés par les assaisonnements. Les assiettes se succédèrent, accompagnées de l'un ou l'autre grand cru qui se mariaient à la perfection avec les plats. En dessert, du chocolat, du cacao, sous toutes leurs déclinaisons, de l'amertume et de la douceur, du sucré et du peps, du fruité et de l'onctueux.

La soirée avait vite passée, le repas se termina dans la joie. Une addition salée qu'ils divisèrent en deux, Max paya une moitié et Pierre l'autre, la minute suivante ils étaient dehors sous un ciel dégagé. Ils s'amusèrent à compter les étoiles sur le chemin du retour, l'alcool leur tenait chaud et colorait leurs joues de rose. Max et Pierre relevèrent le défi lancé par les filles de s'embrasser en pleine rue - il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours -, rigolèrent avec elles avant que chacun ne reprenne la main de sa petite amie respective. Cette Saint Valentin avait tenu toutes ses promesses et n'était pas encore terminée.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Max. Les vestes et chaussures furent enlevés, les sacs des filles déposés sur la table basse. La télé fut allumée sur une émission de divertissement, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour continuer la conversation. Pierre s'isola quelques minutes à la salle de bain, les autres en firent ensuite de même chacun à leur tour, ils en revinrent tous changés, troquant costumes et robes du soir contre tee-shirts et boxers ou shortys.

Max et Dilara échangèrent quelques mots en se passant le relai à la salle de bain.

-Dila, pria Max en la fixant dans le miroir.

-Oui Max, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dilara se retourna afin de faire face à Max.

-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui gênait sa vue.

-Pierre m'a dit que tu serais d'accord pour un plan à quatre ?

-Je le suis.

Max s'approcha d'un pas.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui. Avec d'autres personnes j'aurais dit non, mais Pierre et Caterina sont nos amis.

Dilara sourit.

-Et je suis curieuse de te voir dans les bras de Pierre, reprit Dilara. Comprendre ce que tu y ressens, ce que tu aimes... Nous aurions dû organiser cela plus tôt !

Les doutes qui subsistaient dans l'esprit de Max s'envolèrent, aussi bien Dilara que Pierre - et sans doute Caterina - semblaient attendre avec impatience leur partie. Cela n'empêchait pas Max d'éprouver une certaine peur mais il la dissimulait, les autres abordaient ça avec un tel naturel que Max ne voyait pas pourquoi lui seul ressentirait une appréhension. Une nuit avec Pierre et Dilara, il l'avait toujours désirée, que Caterina soit là ne changeait au final pas beaucoup les choses. Max n'avait pas de désir pour la petite amie de Pierre, tout comme Pierre n'en avait pas pour celle de Max. Ils s'étaient un jour fait la réflexion devant une photo d'eux quatre, que Caterina avait une ressemblance avec Max et que Dilara avait quelque chose de Pierre - homme ou femme ils étaient chacun de leur côté sensible au même charme. Cela les amusait, notamment Pierre qui à l'occasion aimait rappeler à Max ses hanches plus larges que celles de Caterina et ses cuisses arrondies comme celles d'une femme, ce à quoi Max répliquait une mention à la "taille de gonzesse" de Pierre. Si Max ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour corriger ses hanches et ses cuisses à l'aspect féminin, Pierre en revanche à force de mois de musculation et d'entraînement avait gagné des centimètres de tour de taille. Le corps de Pierre était maintenant à l'apogée de sa masculinité et Max l'aimait tout autant comme cela. Et si Pierre se moquait gentiment du physique de Max, il ne l'appréciait pas moins pour autant.

Max éteignit la télévision, patienta sur le canapé avec Dilara. Dans la chambre, Pierre et Caterina s'afféraient à on ne sait quoi, ils avaient une petite surprise pour leurs hôtes qui nécessitait une mise en place. Quand enfin ils eurent fini leur remue ménage, Max et Dilara les rejoignirent. La chambre de Max était décorée de cœurs, en osier, en métal ou en papier alvéolé suspendus ci et là à travers la pièce sur les divers meubles, quelques ballons de même forme accrochés aux barreaux du lit. Des bougies roses et blanches, allumées, qui dégageaient une douce odeur florale, un éclairage tamisé grâce au régulateur de lumière. Si ce décor n'était pas romantique. Max et Dilara s'émerveillèrent de l'ambiance à la fois douce et passionnée, Max qui se trouvait derrière Dilara l'enlaça par la taille.

-C'est trop beau, commenta Max.

-Oui c'est trop joli, continua Dilara.

-Content que ça vous plaise, répondit Pierre en s'approchant d'eux.

Max libéra Dilara, vint se nicher dans les bras que Pierre lui tendait. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Pierre, l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Ils regardèrent ensuite Caterina et Dilara dont les visages trahissaient l'excitation qui les avait gagnées, de les avoir vu ainsi enlacés à s'embrasser.

La dernière partie de cette Saint Valentin un peu particulière commençait.

**Author's Note:**

> Vos avis ?
> 
> La relation de Max et Pierre commence doucement à devenir une romance et non plus une simple affaire de sexe. Les prochains écrits de la série seront, comme celui-ci, de rating plus large public.


End file.
